


Eventually, they still do not understand how to celebrate Valentine's Day at all.

by ldpjo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo





	Eventually, they still do not understand how to celebrate Valentine's Day at all.

在得到企業號之前與之後，Kirk從未像現在這般，如此想禁止任何關於情人節的討論和慶祝活動。  
  
他在這個節日裡一如往年地得到了許多巧克力：有些是從複製機裡製造出來的，另外一些則是從甜品技術特別好的星球上得來的。身為一艦之長，Kirk覺得自己理當好好地品嚐及回應艦員們的仰慕之情－－他本來的計畫是這樣的。至少不應該是被困在自己的艙房裡食不知味地吞嚥，耳邊還縈繞著多年好友的抱怨。  
  
當McCoy帶著兩個玻璃杯和一瓶特別烈的威士忌，用著不由分說的壞脾氣將他逼進房裡的時候，Kirk只能在心裡暗暗發誓這絕對是最後一次被捲進他的大副和首席醫官的感情糾紛之間。就像是他每次都對自己這麼說一樣。  
「我真不敢相信。」McCoy顯然有點醉了，他的聲音不受控地大了起來，軟黏的南方口音也越發明顯，「情人節！」他將玻璃杯敲在桌面上，在突然安靜下來的空間裡發出一聲巨響，「他怎麼可以這樣！」  
「嘿，Bones，冷靜點……」他揉了揉自己的額角，腦裡飛快地思考著究竟是該連絡仍在艦橋上值班的Spock，或是直接將McCoy敲昏要來得更有效率，「鑒於巧克力對瓦肯人的影響，或許他們沒有這個習俗。更何況，」看著醫生又往酒杯裡斟了滿滿一杯琥珀色液體，他乾脆伸出手護住杯口，接著將它往自己的方向挪，「在地球上的時候你根本不過情人節！想想你都對我的鮮花和蛋糕做了些什麼！」  
McCoy挑起眉毛，從鼻腔裡發出一些嗤之以鼻的聲音，「喔，那些啊。」Kirk想，他一定是醉得比看起來的還要厲害，或許在來到艦長寢室之前就躲在哪裡喝了不少。他受夠了。就算他從未打算追求過McCoy，但他在學院時期那些「只是想讓你感受節日氣氛並為此感到好過點」的小小體貼也不應得到如此對待。  
「夠了Bones，我要聯絡你男朋友。」他站起身，在轉身走向門口的時候McCoy只是雙手抱胸地瞪著他的背影瞧，「你完全可以當面向Spock抱怨他的毫無表示，而不是對我發牢騷。」  
  
艙門在眼前滑開，被醫生抱怨了一整晚的瓦肯人雙手背在身後，靜靜地在門口等待。Kirk忍不住在腦海裡想像了一下在他開門前這條走廊上的景象，並為此感到有些好笑。  
「晚安，艦長。」全星聯最好的大副開口說，但Kirk只是嘆了口氣，欠過身讓他看清房內的景象。  
「你男朋友，醉得不像話。」他沒再多說什麼，也相信他不必。隨後果不其然地看著Spock進入艙房，將仍舊咕噥個不停的醫生毫不費力地扛上肩膀。  
「晚安，艦長。」  
Kirk對此擺了擺手，至少這個夜晚裡他還有巧克力和酒，還有好不容易恢復的耳根清靜。  
  
「你這個死沒情調的綠血妖怪，」當被壓在自己艙房的牆上，Spock一次次親吻和啃咬他裸露出來的頸側，McCoy還是說個不停，只是過長的前戲和瓦肯人偏高的體溫讓他感覺自己的腦子裡有某個部分正在悄悄融化。  
「Leonard，」最後Spock終於放過醫生的皮膚，抓住他的大腿後側將他貼著牆面騰空抱起，McCoy只能雙手交叉纏著大副的頸部，「為了私事而騷擾艦長是不合邏輯的。」  
「閉嘴，你這個該死的尖耳朵，我一定是——」他沒能把剩下的話說完。McCoy幾乎是在Spock終於將勃起推進他的身體裡的時候就喘息著射了出來，他嗚咽著，咬住了自己的下唇。  
他聽見Spock含著他的耳垂，毫無邏輯地說，「情人節快樂。」


End file.
